Taking the plunge
by bicie
Summary: Harry and Ginny take the plunge...literally


Disclaimer: All credit goes to she who deserves it most.me! Or JK Rowling because she wrote it, but we won't get into technicalities. (  
  
"Have I told you lately that I HATE you, Harry Potter?" Ginny crossed her arms across her chest and turned away from him. Harry glanced at his watch.  
  
"Not in the last five minutes, no," he answered.  
  
"Well, I'll say it again then. I. Hate. You."  
  
"But I love you."  
  
"I don't care. How could you drag me into something like this?"  
  
"Hey don't put all the blame on me! I asked and you accepted. Willingly, may I add?"  
  
Ginny turned to face him again, an angry scowl on her face. "You didn't exactly explain all the details! It wasn't fair."  
  
"You shouldn't have said yes so quickly then, if you wanted details."  
  
"You made it sound so good," she huffed.  
  
"Ginny," Harry grabbed her hands and held them tightly in his. "It will be good and then we can tell Ron and Hermione that we did it, and they'll have to do it too! You know Ron's pride. He wouldn't let us show him up."  
  
"You're trying to change the subject. I don't care if Ron and Hermione ever go through with it or not. If I had never met you, I wouldn't be in this situation." She pulled her hands away and turned her head again.  
  
Harry sighed. Dealing with women was not as easy as he had thought it would be. "Come on, Gin. It'll be fun."  
  
"I hate you."  
  
"Please, Ginny. I can't do this alone. I need you with me." Harry pleaded. She had been so excited a half an hour earlier. Must be nerves, he thought. He rubbed her arm gently. After a while, a long while, she turned to face him again. "I guess it would be silly of me to sit here like a scared little baby while you go out there alone."  
  
"That's the spirit," Harry smiled.  
  
"We're doing this so Ron will do it too?"  
  
"And Hermione, but that's not the only reason. It'll be an adventure. We can tell our children someday what it was like! I can tell Sirius. He'll be so jealous."  
  
Ginny smiled. "And angry that you didn't invite him."  
  
"Yeah well. He'll have to deal with it."  
  
Suddenly a door in front of them opened and a short man in uniform held up five fingers toward them. "Five minutes to show time, Mr. Potter," he shouted.  
  
"Thank you!" Harry shouted back. He grabbed Ginny's hands again and held them tightly in his own. "This is it, Ginny. We're doing this together. I'll be there right beside you.or as close as I can be, anyway."  
  
"My mum is going to KILL me."  
  
"Yeah probably, but not until she's done with me. I was the one that dragged you into the muggle world to do this." Harry wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. She hugged him back. When they pulled apart, Ginny smiled. "I love you," she said.  
  
Harry let out a sigh of relief and put a hand over his chest. "Good. I was getting worried for a second there."  
  
The uniformed man returned a moment later and nodded. "All set?" He asked loudly.  
  
"Yes," Harry and Ginny replied, together. The man nodded and then pulled open a large door. Harry felt the wind rushing into the compartment as though a large fan had just been turned on. He squeezed Ginny's hand and together they stepped to the threshold.  
  
"Remember to count to ten!" The man shouted. Harry gave him thumbs up and then nodded at Ginny. "See you at the bottom!" She nodded back, and then, hand in hand, they leapt from the airplane.  
  
  
  
*** "Wow," said Harry. "I can't believe we just did that. Some rush, huh?" He sat down on the couch in their living room and patted the seat beside him.  
  
"You can say that again," Ginny said sitting beside him and laying her head on his shoulder.  
  
"You know, Gin. Now I can tell people that my wife fell for me." He wrapped her up in his arms, a huge grin on his face.  
  
She looked up at him and then said, with a grin to rival his, "No. You can tell people that your wife took a suicidal leap from an airplane for you."  
  
He bent his head forward and kissed her gently. "Even better," he said. 


End file.
